No Following
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: Hogarth is the high schools running, everyone knows him. His life is going perfect but until a new girl called Melody come into his life. His world is turned upside down. But he doesn't know how to love someone like he loved The Iron Giant. Will he be able to love her or will be it to late to realise?


Hey guys its BlazeWaterfell I hope you have heard of the film the 'Iron Giant' if you haven't watch it before you read this. It's between Hogarth and my own character Melody.

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters neither the movie but I do own my story like and my character Melody. **

No Following

Chapter 1

I was sitting at my wooden desk in home room, drumming my fingers on the table repeatedly. I leaned on my hand with a bored look on my face.

Mr. Green my home room teacher pushed his glasses further up his nose reading his paper. He then put the newspaper down and stood up clearing his throat.

"Good morning students I have an announcement to make" he said proudly and the other students groaned.

"We have a new student starting today make sure to be nice to her" he smiled. 'Her' we have a new girl coming. Great just what I need...

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl with light green eyes. I saw most of the guys in my class perk up at the sight of her. I have to admit she was pretty and all with her hair tied around with a ribbon. And her clothes, she wasn't that bad looking. She smiled brightly and introduced herself.

"Erm hi I'm Melody" she looked around and her eyes glanced to mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell. She smiled at everyone and walked to the back sitting down. I watched some of the boys eye her up, I glared at one and he smirked. I rolled my eyes facing forward again. The bell rang for next class and I picked up my bag, Melody walked past me and I couldn't help but stare at her.

I walked to my next class which was gym. I saw Melody walk into physics and blonde hair moved with her body, and i felt myself blush. I shook my head and walked into the changing rooms.

"So Hogarth what do you think of the new girl Melody" my best friend Mark smiled at me.

I shrugged "I Dunno she seems alright I guess". He looked at me and put his bag down on the benches.

"You guess?" He chuckled; I glared at him and folded my arms at him. He put his hands up in defence and I smirked at him. I started to get changed for gym.

"We doing track today" Pe teacher Mr. Michael said with a cigar in his mouth. My face scrunched up in disgust "Hello Mr. Hughes" he smiled and patted my back "you running today?" He asked me taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Yes I am sir" I smiled at him, and he nodded in approval. He then left us all to get changed. Mark was out before me and I was the last one out, as usual. I walked to the field and I spotted Jennifer by the window seat. I smiled but it soon went away when she looked at me. To my surprise she smiled back.

I would like to know this girl a bit more than just glances and smiles.

Hogarth walked home with his bag flung over his shoulder. He looked at people walking by. He visited the monument of 'The Iron Giant'. He smiled at it, he stood there for a while. He didn't see a girl standing next to him.

"The Iron Giant" She smiled, Hogarth jumped and she giggled.

"Sorry did I scare you?" She smiled and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Melody..." Hogarth said and straightened himself out. Melody smiled at him.

"So who was he?" She asked looking at him with a smile. Hogarth just stood there.

"He was my best friend" Hogarth chuckled and turned his gaze to hers. Melody smiled, nodding in approval.

"It's nice to see that monuments aren't of men but things that are out of this world...don't you think?" She smiled at him. He nodded at her.

"I guess your right" he smiled. Melody started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Hogarth asked. Melody smiled and turned around.

"Home" Melody giggled, Hogarth nodded feeling embarrassed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered and she nodded.

"Yes I would like that I don't want any of those boys from out school following me home and looking at me like I'm a meal" Melody giggled.

Hogarth raised an eyebrow and nodded. Melody smiled and began to walk home again, Hogarth smiled and followed her.

"You going to walk me home?" Melody raised an eyebrow and Hogarth nodded.

"Yeah why?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No reason" Melody smiled. Hogarth chuckled.

She walked up some steps "Thanks what's your name?" She asked. Hogarth smiled.

"The names Hogarth Hughes" he smiled.

"Thanks...Hogarth" Melody smiled and shut the door.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
